Amant harceleur
by Sly Machin
Summary: Juvia no se detiene para no negarlo. Porque aunque ella cometió el segundo error, el primero, no fue su culpa en lo absoluto. Tal vez... él debió haberlo pensado mejor. [AU]
1. Querida amiga Nicotina

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro:** **Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

 **[** Rated: T **]**

 **Nota: Quería drogas como Hecho/Subcultura, pero me alegro de que haya salido T. Porque todavía pueden aparecer las drogas...**

 **Lola, de todas formas me iba a salir con la mía, para así hacer desmadres 7u7**

* * *

 **Amant harceleur**

* * *

 **.**

 **Querida amiga Nicotina, un extraño nos ha jodido**

 **.**

 **.**

Juvia sonríe. Siempre sonríe. Y es que con ella es imposible no sonreír.

Ella no es su madre -porque ella no está, nunca está, nunca estará-, ella no es su hermana -porque no está, nunca está, nunca ha tenido-, y tampoco es una amiga -porque ella no está, nunca está, nunca estará, nunca existió-.

Ah... Juvia se ha equivocado, piensa.

Porque ella si tiene una amiga. Una amiga... que está en las buenas y en las malas, sobre todo en las buenas, y más en las malas, con ella.

Ella la consuela, la acompaña y le dice que se relaje.

Pero un día está en la plaza, y conoce a un chico. Aquel chico le pregunta por qué lo hace. Y ella solo lo mira fríamente, el chico le devuelve la mirada de la misma manera, y Juvia se pregunta por qué sus ojos muestran tanta insistencia.

Al escuchar el silencio de ella, él deja de mirarla, para volverse hacia al frente.

—Detesto ver como la gente se hace daño, pero detesto aún más ver como una chica se hace tal daño sin razón.

Juvia también miró hacia al frente. Iba a volver a llevar aquella cosa a su boca, pero el chico se lo impidió y la lanzó al suelo.

—¡Pero qué te pasa!— exclama ya harta de todo.

Él rueda los ojos, sin poder creérselo del todo, y le dice: —Eso te mata las neuronas, ¿no has entendido lo que he dicho antes?

Juvia se puso de pie.

—Quiero decir, eres un desconocido, ¿no puedes dejar a una tía que fuma en un parque, y que por supuesto no conoces, en paz?— masculla.

—Si, pero no me han enseñado a hacer eso— alza una ceja.

Se pone de pie y se acerca a ella, toma la cajetilla que él sabía tenía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y la mira fijamente.

—Esto me lo quedo yo— dice.

Entonces, se da la vuelta, y sigue con su vida como si no le hubiera quitado a una adicta a la nicotina, su fuente del olvido. Porque al fin y al cabo, Juvia amaba a su amiga nicotina por eso.

Porque la obligaba al olvido...


	2. El Gray le pega, el Fullbuster le ayuda

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro:** **Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

 **[** Hecho/Subcultura: Stalker **]**

 **Nota: La historia tendrá algunos saltos —a veces largos** **— de tiempo, para que no se extrañen. Aunque por su puesto, pretenderé incluir una explicación entre todo, para que así, se comprenda mejor.** **  
**

* * *

 **Amant harceleur**

* * *

 **.**

 **—El Gray le pega, el Fullbuster le ayuda** **—**

 **.**

Mientras lo ve desde lejos, Juvia se siente algo tonta. Ha descubierto que aquel extraño del parque, va en el mismo instituto que ella —porque sí, va al instituto aún—. También que —oh— tiene un nombre que personalmente, le gusta.

Y por eso se siente algo... inmadura. Es realmente algo extraño que luego de volver a verlo, le haya comenzado a encontrar el gusto. Piensa que _Gray_ le queda perfecto, y que _Fullbuster_ , no hace más que mejorarlo.

Entonces, empieza a preguntar por él. Su compañera de puesto, Erza, lo conoce bastante bien. Y la verdad es que no le sorprende no haberlo visto antes, o por lo menos... no haberlo tomado en cuenta.

Va cursando el mismo año que ella, pero en... dos aulas más allá.

No le gusta relacionarse demasiado con la gente, aunque no es un antisocial. Suele pelear mucho con su mejor amigo. No fuma —aunque Juvia de vez en cuando cree lo contrario—, pero si bebe —claro, no podía simplemente no hacer algo como eso—, aunque no exageradamente.

Y cuando se quiere dar cuenta, se está obsesionando.

Si hay algo que ha aprendido Juvia, es que una persona no puede enamorarse de otra de la nada. No existe el amor a primera vista. Aunque si fuera su caso, sería a segunda.

Pero no. No es su caso, y no le importa dejar de insistir en ello.

Sin embargo, se siente... un poquito —tan solo un poquito— celosa cuando Lucy, amiga de Gray, ríe, sonríe... y puede abrazarlo a gusto —porque con ella, a Gray no parece molestarle.

Y muy turbada, se pregunta una y otra vez.

 _¿Por que esa rubia, y no ella?_

Pero no lo niega. Ese es el segundo error cometido entre los dos. No lo niega, porque ella no fue la primera en equivocarse.

* * *

 **Los fics son tan raros como la dueña.**

 **¿De qué os sorprendéis?**

 **—Sly** **—**


	3. Dominó

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro:** **Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

 **[** Emoción: Negación **]**

* * *

 **Amant harceleur**

* * *

 **.**

 **—Dominó** **—**

 **.**

Juvia hace una mueca. Últimamente había estado interactuando con Gray, e inevitablemente se había sentido importante cuando él —le— sonreía. Y también especial, porque podía verlo en ese estado.

Amaba ese estado. Hacía que sintiera cosquillas.

Pero Gray no le estaba sonriendo. No, en ese momento no. La miraba fríamente, y al ver sus ojos grises esclarecer —tanto que a Juvia le pareció que eran dos pedazos de hielo—, supo que las había jodido.

Y también otra vez tenía esas cosquillas, pero no eran como las otras, esas que venían cuando el sonreía. Estas le daban ganas de tomar un cubo de basura y vomitar. Y, oh, le dieron aún más ganas de hacerlo cuando lo escuchó decir eso.

—¿No crees que te estás dando mucha libertad? No tienes derecho a querer que me aleje de Lucy.

Ah si, pero esa no era culpa de Lucy. No, ella no tenía culpa de nada, y estaría siendo injusta —tal como en un momento lo fueron con ella— con la chica.

Gray suspiró.

—Cuando dejes de actuar como si tuvieras derecho sobre mí, entonces vamos a hablar de nuevo.

Luego de eso, y de que Gray saliera de ahí aún algo fastidiado, la peliazul una vez más se preguntó por qué tenían que sucederle cosas así. Y se sorprendió un poco. Porque, oh, no se hacía esa pregunta desde que el pelinegro le había quitado los cigarrillos.

Horas más tarde, sentada en aquel rojo sofá de la biblioteca, Juvia negaba con la cabeza de cuando en cuando. Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, y no podía despegarla. Al igual que a sus anhelos.

Pero esta vez, en vez de decirse que las había jodido, pensó que en realidad, Gray había sido el que la había jodido.

—Todo el mundo debería saber que es malo quitarle su droga a un adicto... Y lo que sucedió después de eso... No es ni será mi culpa en absoluto.

Y sonrió.

Y lo negó. Una y otra vez. Eso no era culpa de ella, lo sucedido con él, no era en absoluto culpa de Juvia. Mucho menos lo que sucediera en algún futuro.

Y se negó. Una y otra vez. Se negó a pensar que eso se quedaría así.

Puede que ella no tuviera ningún derecho sobre él. Pero aquel error por parte de Gray, era con respecto a ella así que...

 _Eso era un digno dominó. Y cuando la primera pieza cayó, el destino de los involucrados se selló._

* * *

 **La lala lalala lalalala.**

 **—Sly—**


	4. Lehrerin

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro:** **Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

* * *

 **Amant harceleur**

* * *

 **.**

 **—Lehrerin** **—**

 **.**

Su mirada azul está fija en aquella imagen. Recostada en el sofá rojo de aquella vez, en la que Gray le había hablado fríamente.

— _Cuando dejes de actuar como si tuvieras derecho sobre mí, entonces vamos a hablar de nuevo_.

Esa fue la antepenúltima pieza. La que, también, haría caer a la penúltima, aquella que llevaba la decisión de Juvia.

Dulce... No. Metal sería la correcta definición al aroma de aquella roja mancha. La sangre no era dulce en lo absoluto. Era salada, con sabor metálico, espesa, a veces, hasta asquerosa.

Aunque no sería adecuado negar, era adictiva.

También le recordaba al único amigo que había tenido alguna vez. Y estaba segura, él estaría orgulloso de ella, por no haberse dejado pasar a llevar de esa manera.

Se removió un poco, lo suficiente como para bajar su mano, y acariciar delicadamente el cabello oscuro del chico al que tanto había deseado.

—¿Te sientes bien, amor?— sonrió levemente, sin importarle la mancha que había en su mano, fresca.

Sintió unas leves cosquillas en su palma, y luego vio el rojo líquido, caer como gotas de lluvia, sobre la mejilla del chico.

Se sonrojó un poco. Aquella escena le provocaba cosquillas en su vientre, y la hacía sonreír. Elevó un poco la mirada, encontrándose con el que habría sido el, ahora inservible, cuerpo de Gray Fullbuster.

A unos cinco metros más allá, atascando la puerta hermosamente deteriorada de la biblioteca.

Y rió levemente. Haciendo que por fin cayera la última pieza de aquel juego de anciano andar.

Gajeel siempre se lo había dicho, ella era la maestra del dominó. Y nadie, nunca, le había ganado con el.

* * *

 **[** Genero: Crime **]**

 ***Lehrerin: _Maestra_ en alemán.**

 **¿Habrá quedado Crime?... Yo veo una mierda, no crime (?)**

 **—Sly—**


End file.
